


Kids and joy

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Lofty and Dom have a brief discussion about their future and whether they see children in their future as husbands.





	Kids and joy

Dom and Lofty were visiting Robyn and Charlotte for the evening. 

Dom watched Lofty chat to Robyn, while engaging Charlotte effortlessly with babble, words and play. Dom had never really thought about seriously having children, but he had to admit Charlotte was growing on him. This little human just gazed at the world with wonder and innocence. Dom had wondered if he had ever looked so innocent. It didn’t help that she gazed at his fiancé with adoring eyes, following his every move. Charlotte had decided it was dinner time, and Robyn had wanted to get Charlotte fed and in bed before they had their dinner so she could have some adult conversation. 

Lofty had happily taken the task on, encouraging Charlotte to eat, even when she decided that it was more fun to throw her food, at Dom none the less, who had on one of his favourite tops on. Dom had looked at Charlotte with a look of horror, and saw both Lofty and Robyn giggling at his expense, but she just smiled and waved before putting a handful on Lofty’s bare arm making Dom laugh. Lofty had had the common sense to wear something old and a short sleeved top. Lofty had been so patient when she became a little fussy in the middle of the meal. Dom had offered to help Robyn prepare dinner (he liked the idea of getting to know one of Lofty’s best friends). Once Charlotte had finished, Lofty had offered to bath and change, which Robyn had happily agreed to. She was happy chatting to Dom and finding out more about her best friends fiancé. Lofty left them to it. 

While Lofty was upstairs Dom and Robyn got chatting   
“Have you got any idea about a venue yet?” Robyn asked   
“We’re going for a registry office, as neither of us is particular religious” Dom said with distaste  
“Well I am planning Lofty’s Batchelor party, did you want to do a joint one or did Zosia have something else planned?” Robyn asked   
“She’s been very secretive. Obviously as she is coming from the states so we are having it close to the wedding.”  
“That’s cool. So do you and Lofty ever plan to have to have children? I do worry at times he might run off with Charlotte” Robyn said with a smile   
“He does love her, but then he loves children in general” Dom said fondly  
“He’d make a great Dad one day” Robyn said thoughtfully “Do you like children?”  
“Years ago I would have said no, but then I would have said no to marriage and I am marrying Lofty, something about Lofty has definitely changed me, children I am still undecided about. I like other people’s children though and it’s been commented that I would make a good midwife”  
“Yeah? Lofty would be great in a children’s ward, but I get why he wouldn’t want to work in one at the moment, seeing children ill is hard and Lofty seems to feel things deeper than anyone else I know” Robyn said   
“He does. It’s one thing I love about him” Dom said with a smile “That and his almost endless patience even when people are less than polite”  
Robyn smiled, she has heard all about the bad tempered doctor when Lofty had returned to Holby. 

30 minutes later a wet Lofty and a dry, warm Charlotte came down the stairs. Lofty had large wet patches over his top and bubbles in his hair making both Dom and Robyn laugh. Lofty sat on a chair with Charlotte, picking up a book The Very Hungry Caterpillar and began to read it quietly to her. Charlotte’s eyes drooped slowly, as she listened to his voice and Dom kept glancing over to look at Lofty in silent awe. By the time Robyn had been ready to come over with a bottle, Charlotte had dozed off in Lofty’s arms.   
“Glen used to be able to do that” Robyn mused “I think it’s something about men she likes” Robyn mused “She takes ages to go off with me”  
“I like to think, it’s because she doesn’t see her mum all day, so decides to stay awake as long as possible to spend with her” Lofty said quietly  
“I’m sure child phycologists would disagree, but it is a lovely sentiment Right I am going to put madam to bed, then we can eat. Your fiancé is very helpful in the kitchen, and he doesn’t have a habit of spilling anything” Robyn said good naturedly   
“Hey you knew when you had me as a housemate that was part of the package” Lofty said with a smile watching Robyn take Charlotte to bed. Lofty and Dom sat at the table, and when Robyn re-joined they sat down for their meal.

Once they were back at Dom’s and settled Dom brought up the idea he’d been toying with since talking to Robyn.  
"So what do you think about kids?" Dom asked Lofty that evening  
"In general or having my own?" Answered Lofty  
"Both" Dom questioned  
"In general I love working with children. Don't get much of a chance on AAU. One thing I miss about ED. They are some of the funniest people to be around. I'd like children one day" Lofty decided "How about you?"  
"If I said, I never wanted children, would that change things between us?" Dom questioned  
"It should be something we could talk about, you might not be ready now, but may change your mind in a few years. I wouldn't call off the engagement though. While I would like to have children, it's not a deal breaker for me. But is that your honest answer?" Lofty questioned  
" Why do you ask?" Dom queried  
" You have a habit these days, for fishing for an answer. So, would you?" Lofty asked  
Dom sighed knowing he'd been caught out. It was tough when your partner knew you that well.  
" Maybe in the future, I mean not right now obviously, but then seriously I never thought I'd get married."  
"So you keep reminding me" Lofty said with a grin "I can be very persuasive"  
"Indeed." Dom answered  
"I think, you'd be a great Dad" Lofty said "I've seen you with Charlotte and think you would do great if that’s what you are worried about."  
Dom smiled at that  
"Oh come on, you are a natural with Charlotte too" Dom said with a smile “Watching you, tonight with her, was well perfect. You would make a great Dad one day”  
"She loves me for my curls" Lofty said with a chuckle remembering at the beginning of the evening how Charlotte’s hands had tangled in his curls.   
"She's not the only one" Dom said gently pulling Lofty towards him, running his hands through Lofty's curls before kissing him.   
"Hypothetically" Dom asked "What avenue would you want to go down to have children?"   
"I don't know. We'd have to look into the options. Surrogacy would be lovely to have a child that was genetically related to us, but there are lots of children in the system that need homes" Lofty mused   
"I think…I would love a child with your curls" Dom mused  
"Yeah?" Lofty said with a smile   
"Well it would be a distinctive feature" Dom said   
"See I wish we could have both. I'd love a child to have with your eyes" Lofty said "They are so expressive"   
"Mind you, I'd be in trouble if they had your eyes. 2 pairs of brown, puppy eyes looking at me, I'd give you guys anything you wanted" Dom said with a smile   
"I’ll have to remember that" Lofty answered   
"Staying on track.... Would we continue to work were we do?" Asked Dom   
"How do you mean?" Lofty asked   
"Well, I mean, I think I would want to be around more for a child" Dom replied   
"You could always work as a GP..." Lofty said   
"But I'm a surgeon" Dom answered, "Or I will be once the results have come back clear"   
"How about a day surgery unit? You still get to do surgery but work during the day" Lofty said "I can be... Well any place" Lofty answered thoughtfully   
"Day surgery, GP practice, school nurse" Lofty listed   
"Yeah, I mean I don't want to give up everything, but we need to make compromises" Dom said thoughtfully   
“Well when we get around to doing it, we can decide. I think we are both getting better at making compromises” Lofty said with a smile   
“That is true, it feels so odd planning a future with someone, but good” Dom said with a smile before leaning into give Lofty a kiss. 

Yes, children were a possibility in the future. They both believed the other would make brilliant fathers and the child would never be short on love, both Dom and Lofty had so much love to give, but for now they would be happy living in the present and knowing they were happy with each other, and should children appear in the future, well that child would have enough love and support to last a life time from the kind, curly haired nurse and his brave and loving doctor husband to be who would compromise and move mountains for any of their family.


End file.
